


[PODFIC] Object in Motion

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Gen, Marine Corps, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Runners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/513233">Object in Motion</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione">Domenika Marzione</a></p>
<p>An Atlantis marine as a Runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Object in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Object In Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513233) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



A podfic of [Object in Motion](513233) by [Domenika Marzione](../users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)  


  
Length: 38:02 minutes

[Download mp3 (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/diwy/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BDomenika%2BMarzione%2B-%2BObject%2Bin%2BMotion.mp3)

Or listen here!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be _hugged_. I hadn't podficced anything that packed such an emotional punch before this, and I'd love to know how you experienced this story!


End file.
